The Trail of Lucky Spencer: Spencer, Sailor, Soldier, Spy
by Gillen1962
Summary: Old friends return home. Family meets for the first time. Robert has been keeping one very odd secret. Romance growns between the Army and the Navy. And what the hell is wrong with Carly?


_Spencer, Sailor, Soldier, Spy_

Maddox was ducked behind a table. Anna lifted her head and another shot bounced off, around her the other patrons of the St. Thomas resort restaurant were fleeing. Maddox popped up and a shot forced him back down.

Anna crouched behind the table and said to Finn. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah but someday can we go someplace people do not shoot at us?"

Anna looked bemused. "And take all the romance out of our relationship?"

A car screeched across the street, unto the sidewalk and right into the tables.

"Damn it" Anna said.

Four men hopped out and grabbed Maddox.

"The shooting is a distraction" She yelled firing at the car. "They are kidnapping him."

The car pulled away. Two more shots kept Anna and Finn pinned behind the table.

Anna counted one minute then two. Then poked her head up slowly. "All clear."

Finn stood up. "Well that was unexpected."

Anna shook her head. "Frisco is going to kill us."

"Us?" Said Finn. "You mean 'us' like the royal 'we' right?"

"Us, as in you and me lover."

"Damn"

Drew Cain walked into the Metro Court and was pleased with what he saw. The Metro Court hotel had recently undergone what could only be called a hostile takeover with Jaspar Jacks reclaiming the Hotel he had owned years before from his ex-wife Carly Corinthos.

Carly had been pretty much a reclose since Sonny had been committed to Ferncliff and Jason had vanished off the face of the Earth. Drew had thought about calling her, but while they were friendly so much of that feeling of friendliness was due to Jason's implanted Memories.

As the matre de showed Drew to his table, Jax came over to greet him. He held out his hand and gave Drew one of his big Aussie smiles. "How are you doing my friend."

Drew returned the handshake. "Good to see you Jax. The place looks good."

Jax nodded. "Thanks, we are slowly weeding out the art deco and slipping into a more postmodern, but I am hoping that the changes go at such a slow pace that it is nearly unnoticeable until it is done."

Drew nodded. Jax smiled and asked. "So, dining alone? Or with the lovely Dr. Nero?"

"Neither actually" Drew smiled as Serena looking better than he thought possible in her dress uniform stepped off the elevator. Drew motioned his head and Jax followed his gaze as Serena walked over. "This is my date, Captain Serena Baldwin."

"Serena? Scotty's daughter? Why I have not seen you since you were no bigger than a joey."

"I am not entirely sure what a joey is Mr. Jacks, but it is good to see you too."

"Just Jax, Serena. I had not heard you were in town, On leave?"

"No stationed at Fort Drum now."

Jax grinned broadly. "Excellent excellent." He looked at Drew and smiled. "Well I will leave you two to dinner, I will have a bottle of our best Champagne sent over."

Both began to object but Jax held up his hand and said. "I will not take a no for an answer, consider it a small thank you to both of you for your service."

Drew laughed. "Well I served Serena is an officer."

The military people laughed at the joke, lost on the civilian Jax who wandered off.

Drew pulled the chair out for Serena to sit, then went to his own seat. "Well Officer, may I say you look stunning, but If I had known this was military formal, I would have broken out my dress blues as well."

Serena laughed. "You look just fine Seal; I wore this because all of the dresses that Mom kept pulling out for me looked like I was still in high school."

Drew smiled. "Lucy does have some shall we say unusual taste."

"Ha you should see her underwear draw"

"Serena, I've been to the Nurses Ball."

The two laughed.

Jax leaned against the bar top. He checked his phone. He had been trying to reach Carly for the past three days. She had not returned his text messages, when their daughter Joss had gone to the house to visit her, she had been distant and aloof, she told Joss it would be best if she waited a few days to visit again. Joss had been understandably upset. This whole thing had been hard on her and Jax was annoyed that Carly lost in her own pain was now adding to their child's grief.

He shoved the phone back in his pocket as Lulu came up beside him. "You look upset."

Jax nodded. "Have you spoken to Carly?"

Lulu shook her head. "I went by the house yesterday afternoon and knocked and knocked no answer. I called Bobbie just to make sure that Carly was all right and all Bobbie would say was that she was grieving."

Jax scoffed. "Well her grieving is now beginning to hurt Joss. Maybe I should go over there."

"Don't you think that may make it worse?" Lulu said

"Maybe."

Lulu put her hand on Jax's shoulder "Why not try to get a hold of Bobbie, even if she can't make Carly see what she is doing to Joss she may be in a better position to explain to Joss what is going on with Carly."

Jax nodded. "That is a good idea. I will stop by GH first thing in the morning and talk with Bobbie."

Lulu looked out of the dining room and spotted Drew and Serena. "IS that Serena Baldwin with Drew?"

Jax nodded. "Yep, do you know her?"

Lulu smirked. "Yeah we went to High School together. Ran with different crowds. I was living with Grandma Leslie in those days, hung with a less refine crowd than the Taub heiress. "

"Sounds like you didn't like her."

Lulu laughed. "Well the Spencer's and Baldwin's have a complicated history."

"The Spencer's seem to have a complicated history with a lot of families."

Lulu Shook her head. "There is that."

The lights flickered on in the empty house as Robert Scorpio flipped and switch a led Ethan Lovett inside.

The house with it's large living room and floating staircase looked as if it had been empty for a while.

Ethan looked around. "I love the 1970's furniture."

"I'll have you know that is 1980's furniture."

"What is this place?"

"It's a place from which we can mount our defense of Lucky without too many prying eyes."

Ethan looked around. "Where in the hell did you find it? Port Charles Yard Sales on Facebook?"

Robert looked hurt. "I didn't find it. It's mine, well mine and your mother's, this was our house when we were first married. I never sold it, just always kept it in case."

"In case the Brady Bunch needed a new home?"

"In case I needed some where to put a snot nose kid "

Ethan nodded And flopped on the couch. "Okay, it will do, what is next, you and Scott seem opposed to my breaking Lucky out. So, what do we do next?"

Robert sat down across from him. "Baldwin is right, we need to retrace Lucky's steps over the six weeks his memory is blank."

"Six weeks from Paris, France to Tunis, Tunisia is an awful lot of time and an awful lot of ground for me to cover. We need to narrow it down."

"The WSB has run all of Lucky's known credit cards and false ID's. Nothing comes up in that time period."

Ethan smiled. "You said known."

Robert laughed. "Right because they are assuming that it was Lucky, so he would be using his IDs"

Ethan looked puzzled.

There was a knock on the door. "Good the third member of our little conspiracy is here. I will only have to explain this once."

He got up and opened the door. "Detective Spencer" Robert said gleefully as Valerie Spencer entered the living room. "Spencer allow me to introduce well…. Spencer…more or less."

Carly Corinthos paced the kitchen of her now empty home. For the past several days she had alternately fumed and fussed.

Her husband once one of the most powerful men in Port Charles was now a broken mental patient in Ferncliff. Her best friend Jason had fled like a dog in the night. Both had betrayed her; both had let her down.

At first, she had been destroyed. She had lost everything. Even her children.

She took a sip of her coffee. It was too hot. She brunt the tip of her tongue. Enough she raged. And threw the mug across the room. It shattered.

Carly stood catching her breath

Dev, the young man from Turkey that she Sonny had taken in just before it all fell apart raced in. "Are you okay Mrs. Corinthos?"

Carly smiled for the first time in days. "Benson."

"What?"

"It's Carly 'God Damn' Benson, Dev and hell yeah I am fine."

Robert Scorpio had brought both Ethan and Valerie up to speed.

"Okay, I get it and I am all for helping Lucky, but I am not sure how I can help? Frankly I have never been out of the country I would just slow Ethan down." Valerie said.

"Your roll is here, darling. I need some one with some computer skills. And you were a Computer Engineering major correct?"

Val laughed "Yeah but I'm no Damian Spinelli."

Ethan smirked. "Thank God, I hate that guy."

"Really?" Robert said. "Me too."

"He is like the most annoying little twit ever." Val added.

The three laughed.

"Okay now that we have all had our bonding moment over the Jackal, let me show you something."

Robert leads the trio over to a panel on a wall. He pushes the panel and a door opens leading them to a room.

"A secret room?" Ethan said smiling

Valerie grinned. "Oh how 1982."

"All right enough, I will have you know this was high tech back in the day." Robert said

"What day was that?" Asked Ethan

"1982." Robert answered then added. "Any way I have had it updated. Valerie, this computer gives you a back-door access to all the WSB files, as well as everything that Interpol and half a dozen other law enforcement agencies across the world have, but it has been set up to be completely undetectable by those agencies."

"How?"

Robert shook his head. "Ask Frisco it is well above my pay grade. I need you to start with Paris and try to follow Lucky to wherever he went."

"How?"

"First have some confidence in yourself Spencer." Snapped Robert. "And then." He sat down and typed 0n some computer keys. "Start the same place as the boy here will be starting. This is Lucky hours after the attack getting off a train in Provence."

The trio looked at some grainy video. Robert clicked a button "And this is him getting in a cab. And it is here the WSB loses him."

"Did they speak to the cabbie?" Ethan asked.

Robert smiled and pushed another button. "Andre St Martine. Cabbie in Provence, from a tough neighborhood in Paris and with a dozen family members with criminal records."

"So basically, he told the WSB who he sees as cops nothing." Ethan said

"Yep so you boy are off to Provence to speak to him. And you girl are off to try to follow this cab via video through the streets of Provence."

Valerie shook her head "I have duties at the PCPD."

"Nope you are on special assignment for the District Attorney."

Ethan and Valerie stand looking at each other.

"Well come on hop to it." Said Robert. "We have a Spencer to save."

Lulu and Jax were just finishing their conversation when Maxie came in, She rushed over to Lulu "Sorry I am late. I had to get James over to Mac and Mom to baby sit and we all got to talking about Sonny."

"Everyone in town is talking about Sonny." Lulu answered.

Maxie nodded then looked around. "Oh my God is that Serena Baldwin with Drew? I have not seen her since High School, we were all so close."

"We all hated each other." Lulu said.

"No, No that is not how I remember it. Come on we have to say hi."

"Maxie, I think they are on a date." Lulu said.

But it was too late her high-spirited friend was dragging her over to the table. "Serena" Maxie all but shouted. "I can't believe it is you."

Drew spotted Serena furrow her brow. And smiled, clearly Lulu and Maxie were not among her favorite people. She smiled though, a good Officer. "Maxie, Lulu how nice to see you gals."

Serena and Drew both stood up. Maxie gave Serena a big hug, while Lulu gave a slight wave of her hand.

"What are you doing here? How long are you in Town? We need to get together." Maxie said all at once.

"I'm in town for a while, I have been posted in the area. I'm here having dinner with Drew and yes we should get together, why not give me a call like next week or so?"

Serena rolled her eyes at Lulu who smirked and said. "Come on Maxie let's let them have their dinner. Serena so good to see you and yes I will call you next week and the three of us can catch up."

Lulu tugged Maxie over to their table. "Well that was kind of rude of her." Maxie said.

"Of her?" Lulu replied.

"Yes."

At Drew and Serena's table a waiter came over and removed their plates. "Desert?" he asked.

Drew looked at Serena and shrugged. She smiled. "Is that cute little Mom and Pop Ice Cream Shop still on Charles Street?"

"Betty and Mike's? Sure is." Answered Drew. He turned to the waiter and said. "Just a check thanks"

"Can we go there?" Serena said smiling.

"Sure, and while we walk over there you can tell me how much of my file you have read and why you are so interested in the memory transfer."

Serena sighed. "Impressive for the Navy."

"Occasionally we get our heads out of the back side of a sub." Drew replied smiling. "And even without that oh so valuable Officer training I could tell you were not just here for my good looks, charm and sparkling personality."

Serena laughed. "Why of course not Seal, there is also all that nice Quartermaine money. I am Lucy Coe's daughter after all."

"So how much longer do we just sit here?" Finn asked Anna. They had been at the outdoor café all afternoon. The local St. Thomas Police had begun to ask them questions and then just as suddenly had thanked them and left.

"Frisco said to wait." Anna said. "And so, we wait. I don't like it either, but Frisco was furious that Andre was kidnapped. We wait."

Finn motioned to a passing waiter who still looked frazzled and raised his glass "Refill please, and maybe some conch fritters?"

"I am not sure the kitchen is open yet Sir." The waiter replied.

"Well do your best."

"You are taking all this in stride." Anna said to Finn.

"Well I am upset for Andre but if they wanted to kill him, they had the shot, so wherever he is, he is alive. And truthfully it is so rare that it is not you or I being kidnapped in these things, that I think I need a minute to just sit back and enjoy that."

Anna could not help but smile, the man after all had a point. She sat down next to him and took a sip of the last of his drink.

She was just about to kiss him when a voice said. "Aunt Anna, you and I are in so much trouble."

Standing in front of Anna Devane, was a young woman with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes.

Anna jumped up. "Annie!" She said hugging the girl. She spun her around and then said to Finn. "Harrison Finn, my God daughter Annie Donnelly, Annie my fiancé Harrison Finn."

Annie held out her hand. "Dr. Finn so nice to meet you."

"Just Finn is fine." The Doctor said then turned to Anna. "Sean and Tiffany's daughter?"

"Exactly" the two women said at the same time. For the first time Anna noticed a young man standing behind Annie. "And you are?"

"Frank Ballentine "The young man said reaching his hand out to Anna.

"Nice to meet you, any relation to Former Director Ballentine?"

"His Grandson."

"Wonderful."

Anna turned back to Annie. "Okay I know why I am in trouble why are you?"

"Because Frank and I were Dr. Maddox's security detail."

"And he gave you the slip." Finn chimed in.

Annie nodded. "And then you guys let him get kidnapped."

Anna nodded. "Frisco said you would brief us on our next move?"

"Oh, that is easy. Find him."

Carly Benson a duffel bag filled with her clothes and snapping a wad of gum walked into the grand foyer of the house Jaspar Jax had built for her, and in which her mother Bobbie Spencer currently lived.

"Hey Mom." She called out. "I'm home."

Bobbie Spencer came down the stairs just as Carly dropped her bag on the floor.

"You are moving back in here?"

"Yep." Carly said. "You okay with that?"

"It's your house Carly" Bobbie said. "Of course, I am thrilled to have you here. But, well I guess I thought you would wait at Greystone for Sonny."

"I don't know if Sonny is ever coming home Mom and after what he said to me, I am not sure I want to be there if he gets back."

Bobbie nodded. "Okay" She looked at her daughter "So are you all right?"

"I'm more than all right Mom, I'm great. The hell with Sonny and the Hell with Jason. The hell with all of them. The hell with Men. They only thing they are good for is bleeding a buck out of them."

Bobbie was taken aback by the way her daughter was talking. "Carly, I understand that you are angry, but honey, Sonny loves you, you need to be patient with him."

"No actually I don't. You know I got rich because I married Sonny, I stayed rich because Jax and I brought the Metro Court, I got richer when I married Sonny again, and all that time, all those years, it was them and their money, I was just an appendage."

"Carly."

"Nah, Mom it is okay. I got it. I understand it now. I get the big picture."

Carly looked around the foyer and up the big marble staircase. "How many bedrooms in this house again?"

"Seven "

Carly nodded. "Right and the den and the nursery can be converted to bedrooms as well."

Bobbie looked puzzled at her daughter. "I suppose so."

"Good. God this place really is just about gaudy enough."

"Gaudy enough for what Carly?"

"Gaudy enough for me to finally make my own, money, to finally use men the way they are supposed to be used."

"Carly?" What are you talking about?" Bobbie asked.

"Why Mom. I am talking about going back into the Family business. Just like good old Aunt Ruby. Look around Mom at the best high-class whore house in Port Charles!"

Robert and Ethan sat in the living room watching Valerie use a laptop to track the cab driver in Provence.

"So, all that equipment in there?" Robert asked.

"Is now all on my laptop. With all due respect Sir, if you thought I was going to do all this from some creepy secret room, you are nuts." Said Valerie

"I will have you know that having a secret room was the pinnacle of spy craft back in my day." Robert Commented.

"Hmm hmmm." Val said. Then she picked up her head. "Okay Ethan you are booked out of Port Charles Airport tomorrow morning direct flight to Paris and then the train to Provence, traveling as Basil Sutton."

"Basil Sutton? Really?" Robert said raising his eyebrow.

"Hey, he was my uncle."

"Right" Robert said shaking his head. He reached across the coffee table and picked up a folder. "Okay in here are all of the identities that your brother may have used that the WSB would not know about."

He handed the folder to Ethan.

"Why would Lucky have so many fake IDs" asked Val.

"Your cousin spent a good deal of his youth on the run with Luke and Laura from Frank Smith, during that time Luke set up dozens of fake identities for them across the globe. They pretty much stopped using them when Lucky was around ten and they returned to Port Charles, but Luke Spencer is a lot of things…."

Ethan cut Robert off and said, "Including missing right now I have been trying to reach him for days."

Robert nodded "Yeah and that…any way he is a lot of things but not a fool. He never shut those IDs down, instead he built up their credit, kept them active, even let Lucky age, all of Lucky's IDS have graduated High School, most have graduated college, Luke kept them all up to date."

"And Lucky had access to this?" Val said.

Ethan laughed. "Lucky may have grown up, they may have added Lulu to the family. Luke and Laura may have gotten divorced and moved on to new lovers, but never for one second think that the three of them when push comes to shove are not a closed circle and a cohesive unit."

"Even though Luke is missing right now with Lucky in trouble and even though we are keeping Laura in the dark?"

The Kitchen door swung open as Valerie spook. "Detective Spencer, if you think that any one can keep Laura Webber-Baldwin-Spencer-Collins in the dark, then we have not been properly introduced."

Laura walked over and gave Ethan a hug, she patted Val on the shoulder.

Robert sat back in the chair and laughed. "And how long have you been back their love."

"Two hours, God you people take a long time to get to the point."

Ethan shook his head. "How did you find out?"

"If I tell you I have to kill you, Ethan, sufficient to say that while Holly and I may not be pals, we long ago decided that there would be no secrets when it comes to our kids."

"I knew that woman had a big mouth." Robert said.

"She sends her love to you too Robert." Laura replied.

"And how did you find this place?" Robert asked.

"Really Super-Spy? Really?"

Robert shrugged.

Laura smiled and said "I've known about it for years. Holly told me a long time ago. You should have known that"

"How should I have known?" Robert said.

Laura shook her head and smiled at Val. "Men." Then she turned to Robert. "In all the times you have checked this place over the years, updated equipment or just popped in to make sure everything was okay, have you ever noticed that there was no dust?"

"Huh, well no, but now that you mention it. How?"

"Because I have been paying for a cleaning service. Now can we talk about clearing my Son."

Jerry Jacks sat with a phone in one hand and his fingers pinching his nose with the other. "No despite Devane being there we had no trouble. "Jerry picked up a drink and took a sip. "Yes. They are bringing him here. What? No, Please no. Why? Look, I respect you, you are the boss but come on it's a big planet, there must be some place else we can take them. No no I understand. We will be ready to leave tomorrow morning. Yes, no You have my word."

Jerry put his cell phone down and downed the drink in one gulp.

"Darina!" he bellows

The young woman entered the room almost immediately. "Yessir?"

"What is Dr. Al-Fayheed doing?"

"Praying"

"Again?"

"Five times a day Sir, it is her faith."

Jerry cracked his neck. "How lovely, do you know what my faith is Darina?"

"No Sir" The woman said hesitantly.

"My faith is that whenever things in the life of Jerry Jacks are going well, whenever the alcohol is excellent and the women are lovely and the weather is pleasant and there is money in my pocket and a song in my heart, some thing or someone, will ruin the entire thing by saying one simple thing. And do you know what that thing is Darina?"

"No sir."

Jerry waved his hand. "When she is done praying pack her and everything up."

"Why Sir?"

"Because our employer just said that one simple thing that always ruins everything Darina: "We are moving to Port Charles."

Serena and Drew sat on a bench eating ice cream cones.

"So, you think that this Dr. Al-Fayheed was following up on Maddox's process?" Drew said,

"No, I think she arrived at a similar place separately. And I think that her process may have been used, either by my suspect or against my suspect to pull off a treasonous theft that puts us at a lot of jeopardy." Serena answered

"But you can't tell me the name of the suspect or what he or she allegedly took."

Serena sighed. "I likely told you too much as is. But really I do not know anyone who knows more about the research done by Andre Maddox than his greatest victim."

Drew laughed. "It is funny, to hear myself called Maddox's greatest victim, most people seem to think that was Jason."

"Really?" Serena asked "How?"

"Well he lost five years of his life as a prisoner."

Serena Laughed out loud. "And you lost your entire life to Maddox's memory wipe. And five years as a prisoner? Oh, hell let's face it Jason was going to end up spending more than five years behind bars sooner or later anyway."

Drew could not help but laugh. "That is true."

The two ate a bit of ice cream in silence. Finally, Drew said. "I have the flash drive with all my memories on it, but I am afraid if I use it I will lose the memories that I have accumulated over the past four years, including the ones of my late son and my daughter, Scout."

Serena nodded.

Drew looked out over the waterfront. "Do you think Dr. Al-Fayheed's process would be able to pinpoint the current memories in my mind, allow me to download my past and then…I don't know how to put it, upload, my current memories in tack?"

Serena shrugged. "Maybe, but as I said she has been missing since the attack."

"And Army intelligence has not found her?"

"Army intelligences priority is finding what my suspect stole."

"It is that important?"

"Vital."

"Where was Dr. Al-Fayheed last seen?"

"Paris."

"Any objection to me trying to find her?" Drew asked after a moment.

Serena smiled. "Oh Seal, you say the most romantic things."

"So that is a no objection, Officer?" Drew leaned into Serena just a little, their faces close.

"No objection at All Seal, none at all, in fact I will do my best to make it easy for you."

They kiss.

Nearby on the docks behind a small wall Molly Lansing pulls her trench coat tighter around her waist. She walks away from the kissing couple and takes out her phone. "Uncle Valentin, is there a chance I can borrow the jet tomorrow morning? Paris. Oh, thank you, I'll be home on the next launch."


End file.
